Journey to the Wild
by Watergrl95
Summary: Dewcloud's daughter wants to find her mom's birth Clan. With her friends, they journey to the place where all cats turn wild. When they get there, what will they find, and who will they find? Is it everything Dewcloud's daughter dreamed of or is there more to it than her mother made it out to be? And what if Firestar was born in the Clan? Will his destiny turn out different?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader Flowerstar- tortoishell she-cat, light green eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Deputy Angelcloud- fluffy white she-cat, tinged with silver and

light blue eyes brimming with gold

Apprentice, Graypaw

Medicine Cat Rosefeather- soft and fluffy dark ginger she-cat, dark

green eyes, white-tail tip

Apprentice, Creampaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Whiteclaw- big white tom

Swiftcloud- black-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

Honeyclaw- light ginger tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Rainbowcloud- tortoishell she-cat, hazel eyes

Silvercloud- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Oakclaw- light brown tabby tom with white chest, green eyes

Leafdapple- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Bluefur- blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Snowfern- white she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Sparrowpelt- blue-gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Volefur- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Graypaw- light gray she-cat, amber eyes

Rabbitpaw- swift brown tabby tom, pale green eyes

Creampaw- cream-colored tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Rainpaw- gray tom (with darker flecks), pale blue eyes

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Squirrelpaw-dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she-cat, white chest and paws,

amber eyes, Squirrelpaw's sister

Dawnpaw- black she-cat with tinge of brown, ice blue eyes

Blackpaw- midnight-black she-cat, green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cloverfern- light brown tabby she-cat with white belly and

paws (mother of Shrewkit, Firekit, and Mintkit)

Plumflight- light gray tabby she-cat, green eyes (mother of

Sandkit, Dustkit, and Graykit)

Moonpaw- gray tabby she-cat, heavily pregnant with kits,

amber eyes

Elders (Warriors and Queens, now retired)

Frecklefur- pale tabby, oldest she-cat in ThunderClan

Patchclaw- black-and-white tom, oldest tom in ThunderClan

ShadowClan

Leader Hazelstar- cream-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Deputy Beechclaw- light brown tom

Medicine Cat Kestrelwing- ginger tom, green eyes

Warriors Weaselclaw- ginger tom

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Poppycloud- tortoishell-and-white she-cat

Flowerpelt- tortoishell she-cat

Redtail- ginger-and-tortoishell tom

Apprentice, Barkpaw

Queens Honeyleaf- light ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes (mother of

Fawnkit, Birdkit, and Buzzardkit, Weaselclaw's kits)

Fernpelt- brown tabby she-cat (mother of Birchkit, Darkkit and

Tigerkit, Beechclaw's kits)

Elders Cedarwhisker- dark gray tom

Whiteflower- small white she-cat, blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader Harestar- swift tabby tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Deputy Rabbitwind- light brown tom

Medicine Cat Mothwing- dappled-golden she-cat

Warriors Reedwhisker- light gray tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Stonepelt- dark gray tom

Dawncloud- black-and-silver she-cat

Apprentice, Steampaw

Graymist- very light gray tabby she-cat

Queens Icecloud- white she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Frostkit,

Volefur's kit)

Mistycloud- blue-gray she-cat, dark blue eyes (mother of

Silverkit, and Shadekit, Reedwhisker's kits)

Snowbird- pure white she-cat, clear blue eyes (mother of

Pebblekit and Ripplekit, Stonepelt's kits)

WindClan

Leader Foxstar-ginger tom with white tail-tip, green eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Deputy Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat Frecklewish- spotted tortoishell she-cat

Warriors Sagepelt- pale gray tom

Apprentice, Eggpaw

Shortwhisker- dark brown tom

Ebonyclaw- black she-cat

Lichenfur- mottled gray she-cat

Queens Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat (mother of Harveykit,

Waspkit and Petalkit, Shortwhisker's kits)

Goldenflight- pale ginger she-cat (mother of Tinykit,

Bouncekit, and Sunkit, Sharpclaw's kits)

Russetcloud- ginger she-cat (expecting Sagepelt's kits)

SkyClan

Leader Icestar- small white she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Deputy Runningbrook- light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors Jayfur- dark blue-gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Lionclaw-golden tom with green eyes

Blackleaf- black she-cat

Dawnflower- small tabby she-cat

Queens Ashfoot- dark gray she-cat (mother of Brackenkit, Thornkit

and Crowkit, Lionclaw's kits)

Ivycloud- tortoishell-and-white she-cat (heavily pregnant she-

cat, expecting Jayfur's kits)

Gorseflower- pale gray-and-white she-cat (mother of

Heatherkit, Rockkit, and Tawnykit, Mudpaw's kits)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A tortoishell she-cat with light green eyes sat on top of the ravine, looking up at the stars in awe, when a soft and fluffy dark ginger she-cat with a white-tail tip padded up to her.

"No, "Have you heard from StarClan, Rosefeather?" the tortoishell she-cat asked.

Flowerstar, not for some moons. StarClan has been silent," the dark ginger she-cat mewed.

"How is Angelcloud? Will she heal? I can't have my deputy hurt and do her duties at the same time," Flowerstar meowed.

"Angelcloud's wounds are not fatal, though they are deep. But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly. She is sleeping already, healing as we speak," Rosefeather mewed.

"And the others? Will they heal as well?"

"Yes, they will, Flowerstar. They'll be fine; don't worry. Whiteclaw insisted he didn't need to be treated, but I told him that his gash could get infected, so he let me treat it with marigold and juniper berries. He should be fine now."

"I am very thrilled by tonight's win. I don't know what we'd do without you, Rosefeather. You're a very talented medicine cat. StarClan made the right choice in making my daughter our medicine cat."

"Yeah, they did." She flattened her ears, then pricked her ears at Flowerstar's next words.

"You didn't like to fight or hunt, so I knew you were destined our medicine cat. StarClan know all destiny's."

Rosefeather flicked her ears subconsciously. StarClan knew she _wanted_ to be a warrior since she had fallen in love with Volefur. "Yeah, but did they know I was to have kits and give them to Silvercloud so the Clan doesn't know they're my kits?"

"I don't know the answer, Rosefeather. But you couldn't help it. Love happens naturally; when it's true love, you can't fight it. You must follow your heart, Rosefeather. That's how you're the medicine cat. You didn't like to fight or hunt; you liked healing herbs and helping sick or hurt cats."

"Yeah, but looked where we are now. If I hadn't fallen in love with Volefur and if he hadn't fallen in love with me, I wouldn't have had kits and have to live a lie. And I hate lying to our Clanmates."

"That's true, Rosefeather, but if you hadn't fallen in love, we wouldn't have six healthy kits. What did Silvercloud name them?"

"The little gray she-cat, my first born, is Graykit, the little brown tabby tom is Rabbitkit, the blue-gray tabby tom is Sparrowkit. The little white she-cat is Snowkit, the blue-gray she-cat is Bluekit, and the cream-colored tabby she-cat is Creamkit."

"They're perfect names, but why did you let Silvercloud name them when they're _your_ kits? How long before they're old enough to be apprenticed?"

"I let her because she took them in, besides, I like the names she picked for my kits. Not long. Less than a moon. You haven't seen them running around? They come into my den often, especially Creamkit; she obviously like herbs and helping me. I think she is to be a medicine cat like me. I would like for her to be my apprentice, if you don't mind, mother."

"No, I haven't; I've been busy going on patrols and stuff. I'll visit them tomorrow. Their mentor's are _my_ choice, Rosefeather, but I'll think about it. Are my grandkits beautiful?"

"Of course they are! Honeyclaw seems to believe that his mate, Silvercloud, really had kits, even though it's obvious that she didn't. Though he probably thinks Silvercloud had them because of Graykit and Creamkit."

"Hmm. Probably. Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night, Rosefeather."

Just then seven stars grew bright and a shooting star blazed across the sky.

"What was that, Rosefeather?"

Rosefeather's voice was mysterious when she spoke, her dark green eyes distant. "A message from StarClan. They said _Seven cats will be here _after_ three of my kits have their warrior names and one will be pregnant with her kits_. And _Fire will save the Clans_."

"Well, who are the 'seven cats', Rosefeather? And how can 'fire' save the Clans when fire is feared by all the Clans?"

"I don't know; we'll have to wait and see, but this is what StarClan wishes to share with me."

"Well, if StarClan have spoken, then it must be true: _Fire will save the Clans_, and we'll watch for those seven cats."


	3. Mentors and apprentices

Chapter 1

Rosefeather awoke the next morning to see Creamkit outside her den.

"Hi, Rosefeather! I was just wondering if you need any herbs because I can get you some, if you want." Creamkit looked hopeful.

"No, Creamkit, I don't need any herbs right now, but I'll call you if I do. Why don't you go see the warriors and ask if they need anything, ok?"

"But, I don't want to be a warrior; I want to be a medicine cat, like you." She sounded certain that that's what she wanted to be when she became a full grown cat.

"Well, I haven't had any sign from StarClan yet, so I don't know who is to be the new medicine cat after me, but it's clear you _are_ to be the new medicine cat; I don't need a sign for _that_."

Creamkit looked pleased and excited. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Now go find the warriors, or go play with your sisters or brothers. I'm gonna be busy today, collecting Burdock Root. Your paws aren't long enough to dig to find them; sorry Creamkit. Are you excited to be an apprentice tomorrow?"

"We don't know when we are to be apprenticed. Mother says we are to be apprenticed soon, but Flowerstar hasn't come to see Silvercloud yet, so we don't know when Flowerstar's going to present our mentor's to us. I _so _hope that _you're _my mentor, Rosefeather! I want to be a medicine cat _so_ bad!"

"Well, that's not my call Creamkit; that's Flowerstar's call," Rosefeather told her daughter gently. "Look, I gotta go collect that Burdock Root, now, so go play with your brothers and sisters or something." Rosefeather got up and padded out of her den, leaving behind a crestfallen Creamkit, and headed toward the ravine.

Flowerstar was awoken by a startled squeak from a kit. She sprang to her paws and hurried toward the sound. She relaxed when she saw it was just Bluekit and her littermates, but when she looked closer she saw that there was only five kits in front of her, she panicked.

"Where's Creamkit, Bluekit?" Flowerstar tried to keep calm, but the fear and panic was rising in her throat.

Bluekit looked up at her leader with innocent blue eyes. "With Rosefeather of course! She goes there every morning. It's obvious that she is going to be the next medicine cat. Me and my littermates don't need a sign from StarClan for _that_; Creamkit enjoys helping Rosefeather when she is able to and she always boasts about it."

_Wow, Creamkit wants to be a medicine cat that bad, huh?_,Flowerstar thought. "Well I'll think about it, but in the end, it's my call on who her mentor is. Speaking of, tell you mother, Silvercloud, that your ceremony will begin at sunhigh tomorrow."

Bluekit and her littermates each squealed with excitement and ran off to tell their mother. That's when she saw Rosefeather padding toward the ravine and Creamkit following her until she got to the edge of Rosefeather's den, looking sad.

"Hey, Rosefeather! Come here for a moment! I want to talk to you!"

Rosefeather turned at the sound of her name and hurried over to see what her leader wanted.

"What do you want, Flowerstar? I've got to get more Burdock Root."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about your kits; they'll be having their apprentice ceremony tomorrow at sunhigh," Flowerstar whispered in a hushed tone.

No one but Silvercloud, her, Angelcloud, and Rosefeather knew the truth about Bluekit and her littermates; they were really Rosefeather's kits, who had fallen in love, forbiddenly, with Volefur, a warrior from RiverClan, but Rosefeather, desperate to keep her secret, gave up her kits as soon as they were born and gave them to Silvercloud and let her name them.

"Really? That's great! Who's going to be their mentors?" Rosefeather's dark green eyes shined with pride and excitement.

"Uh, I don't know yet; I've still got to think about it."

"Well, maybe you could come by later and we could talk about it later when I'm done collecting the Burdock Root? In the meantime, I suggest that Angelcloud better get to work on those patrols."

"Ok, I'll get right to it. See you in my den as soon as you get the Burdock Root in your stock of herbs?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She left without another word.

Flowerstar went over to the warriors den just as Angelcloud came out. _What superb timing she has_, thought Flowerstar. _I picked my deputy right when I chose her!_

"Listen, Angelcloud, I want you, Whiteclaw, Swiftcloud and Honeyclaw on the dawn patrol on the ShadowClan side of the border and I'll take Rainbowcloud with me to go hunting."

"You sure you don't want another cat to go with you, Flowerstar? I could make Leafdapple to go with you."

"No, the rest of the Clan needs to stay here and protect the Clan and the queens. Tomorrow at Sunhigh, we'll have another warrior and six apprentices to add to the patrols. Of course, the apprentices will need time to train before we put them on the patrols."

"Okay, Flowerstar, you know best. I'll tell Rainbowcloud you want her to go on the hunting patrol with you and tell Whiteclaw, Swiftcloud and Honeyclaw they're to go on patrol with me."

"Yeah, you do that. Tell Rainbowcloud I'll meet her at the ravine."

"Okay, Flowerstar; I'll tell her." She went back inside the warriors den and Flowerstar headed for the ravine. She leaped up boulder to boulder until she was at the top.

A few heartbeats later, Rainbowcloud appeared. "Where are we going, Flowerstar?"

"I thought we'd hunt near Sunningrocks. That way we could hunt and renew our scent markers as well."

"Okay, lets go!"

She bounded toward Sunningrocks. Flowerstar pelted after her. When she caught up, she started to scent the air, while Rainbowcloud renewed the scent markings on their side of the boundary.

Flowerstar spotted a rabbit and immediately dropped in to the hunters crouch and crept up on the rabbit. She pounced on the rabbit at the last minute and killed with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good catch!"

She looked up to see Rainbowcloud padding toward her with a water vole in her jaws. She put in on ground next to Flowerstar's rabbit and kicked the dirt over it so it could be safe until they came to collect it later. They were just continuing their search when Flowerstar smelled a scent on the breeze, not a prey scent, but a Clan scent. Flowerstar stiffened and arched her back automatically. Only to realize it was the dawn patrol. She immediately dropped out of her defensive pose as the dawn patrol came around. Angelcloud, Whiteclaw, Swiftcloud, and Honeyclaw came padding up to Flowerstar.

"What are you doing here, Flowerstar?" That was Angelcloud's voice.

"I'm on a hunting patrol with Rainbowcloud, as you should know. I told you I was going on a hunting patrol with her. What are you doing here? I thought I ordered you patrol the ShadowClan side of the border?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought we'd better patrol the RiverClan side of the border, too."

"Well, that's not your call when I organize the patrols, it's mine. But I'll let it slide this time."

"Okay. I know that now, Flowerstar. I'll make sure I don't do this ever again. We'll go on patrolling the border."

Her patrol was about to leave when Flowerstar called them back.

"Angelcloud, I want to see you in my den when you get back. We're just about finished here." She was just finishing her words when she saw a shrew race across the ground to the water. She would have missed it if Rainbowcloud hadn't frightened to turn the other way and into Flowerstar's paws. "Thanks, Rainbowcloud. You're a really good hunter, like your mother."

Rainbowcloud's hazel eyes glazed with surprise at the praise from her leader. "Thank you, Flowerstar!"

"Your welcome, Rainbowcloud."

They continued their hunt into the rays of the sun, pouncing on mice, rabbits, birds, voles and squirrels, until Sunhigh.

Flowerstar and Rainbowcloud returned to camp at Sunhigh with a respectful amount of prey; Flowerstar caught a squirrel, which was particularly fast, three mice, a vole, a thrush, two shrews and four rabbits, huge rabbits, and it took her four trips to get all her prey onto the fresh-kill pile. Rainbowcloud caught a water vole, a couple mice, a squirrel, a rabbit, a woodpecker, and a sparrow, and it took her three trips to get all her prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

Flowerstar went to see Rosefeather before she went to her den to discuss the mentors for Rosefeather's kits with the medicine cat and her deputy. As she came around the bramble bush that hides the medicine cat's den, the medicine cats herself was sorting through her herbs, but she looked up when Flowerstar came in.

"Hey, mum, what do you want? You're not sick, are you? Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is fine, darling. I just came to remind you about my meeting to discuss the mentors for your kits. Don't you remember? We discussed it this morning?"

"Oh, right! I'll be there in a moment. Go on and get Angelcloud."

Flowerstar left her daughter sorting through the rest of her herbs and went to find Angelcloud.

Flowerstar found Angelcloud by the fresh-kill pile. "Meet me in my den when you have finished with that." She flicked her tail toward Angelcloud's mouse.

"Okay, see you there." She went back to her mouse, tearing it apart with famished, huge gulps.

Flowerstar padded away toward her den. She was just about to go in when Silvercloud came out of the Nursery and padded up to her.

"Flowerstar, may I come and talk to you?" Her blue eyes were wide with fear and distress and her voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, sure. I was just going into my den. Come with me." Flowerstar padded into her den, pushing aside the curtain of lichen, circled in her nest and looked at Silvercloud. "Now, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm just worried about my kits, or Rosefeather's kits, because they're so excited to become apprentices and all, but I just think they're too young and they act more than they're own age, like they already act like warriors."

"Well, that's not normal." Flowerstar meowed this slowly. "I suppose we should do the ceremony early in the morning, then."

"In the morning?!"

"Yes, we'll do the ceremony in the morning, between dawn and sunhigh."

"Well, okay, you know best Flowerstar."

"Alright, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I did want to know who their mentors are."

"I'm having a meeting now."

"May I join?"

"Why do you want to join?"

"So I can know what my kits mentors are, or rather my adopted kits."

"Oh, okay. I guess you can."

"Thanks!"

"Here come Angelcloud and Rosefeather."

Angelcloud and Rosefeather came trotting across the clearing to her den. They meowed a greeting and, when Flowerstar replied "Enter", they came in.

"What is Silvercloud doing in here?"

"She's here for the meeting. I said she could join us."

"Oh, okay."

"We need to get to business: The kits' mentors. Lets see. Who would be good mentors for them?"

"I know one thing: My kits are not going to have mentors who will turn them into ruthless traitors," Rosefeather meowed. "So Whiteclaw will _not_ be training my kits."

Angelcloud hissed at this, her lip curling into a snarl. "Why can't Whiteclaw train your kits?"

"Because, Angelcloud, Whiteclaw will turn them into ruthless savages. He wouldn't let me treat his wound with juniper berries, and marigold. He said 'Warriors should suffer their pain in silence and use it to strengthen themselves.' He was talking nonsense, of course. But only a traitor would say that. He's a savage and I don't want him training my kits," Rosefeather snarled right back at her, lip curling to show her teeth.

"I agree with Rosefeather, Angelcloud. He's not training my adopted kits."

"Okay, that aside, let's get back to business: Mentors for the kits."

"Well, I think Honeyclaw should mentor Rabbitkit. He could use the experience. He's a strong, brave, and patient warrior and Rabbitkit needs to learn patience," Angelcloud mewed.

"Okay, Honeyclaw will mentor Rabbitkit. Who should mentor Sparrowkit?" Flowerstar gazed around her den expectantly.

Silvercloud answered that for her leader. "Rainbowcloud. She has the experience and she's kind, patient, brave, and she's fair. She would make an excellent mentor for Sparrowkit."

Flowerstar looked thoughtful for a couple heartbeats, but it seemed like a lifetime. "Your right, Silvercloud. Rainbowcloud will be the mentor for Sparrowkit. She's a good hunter, too. Right, two down, four to go."

"Well, I think Swiftcloud should mentor Snowkit. Swiftcloud has always been a quick learner, so she should be able to cope with a kit who can blend in with the snow, so I think Snowkit should have her as her mentor. Anyone else would be like 'Where did Snowkit go?' It would be tricky with the other warriors," Angelcloud meowed.

Flowerstar seemed thoughtful for half a heartbeat when she replied, "Alright. Swiftcloud will mentor Snowkit. What about Graykit, Creamkit and Bluekit?"

Rosefeather meowed, "Flowerstar, if I may speak, I think Angelcloud should mentor Graykit. She's strong, and brave, but kind, most of the time. She would be a good mentor for Graykit."

Angelcloud looked at her in disbelief and surprise. "T-thanks, Rosefeather."

Flowerstar looked at her daughter suspiciously. "Yes, Angelcloud would make a good mentor. She will be the mentor of Graykit."

"What about Bluekit?" Silvercloud's blue eyes were full of distress.

Rosefeather mewed, "Well, which warrior is the most experienced, kind, brave, patient, thoughtful, and fair?"

"Uh, Leafdapple," Angelcloud replied confidently.

"Exactly. Leafdapple should train Bluekit. Bluekit is the most adventurous of the group and Leafdapple would be really patient with her," Rosefeather meowed.

Flowerstar nodded. "Thanks, I'll deal with the last kit by myself. It'll be easier now that I've got five perfect mentors."

They left without a word, but Rosefeather kept looking back suspiciously at her mother. Flowerstar knew what she was thinking, _'She stopped at Creamkit! Why? Will she pick me, surprise me?_' Well, she was not going to let just anybody teach Creamkit to fight that's for sure. _Now, let's see. Who would be a good mentor for Creamkit? _She thought. _Well, since she wants to be a medicine cat, I'll let her. Rosefeather can teach her to be a medicine cat as long as she teaches her to fight and hunt_.

Flowerstar padded out of her den and went to the warriors' den to find the six chosen mentors and to tell them to expect an apprentice.


	4. Surprise

Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

The leader's call rang loud and clear as everyone gathered below their leader. Two season's had passed since Rosefeather's kits began their training and she was very proud them.

"Today we welcome three new warriors." Flowerstar jumped down from the Highrock and beckoned for the three apprentices to come over to her with her tail. "Come here, Bluepaw, Sparrowpaw, and Snowpaw."

Bluepaw, Sparrowpaw and Snowpaw walked up to their leader. Flowerstar looked at the sky as Silverpelt came out.

"I, Flowerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend then to you as warriors in their turn." She looked down at the three apprentices in front of her. "Bluepaw, Sparrowpaw and Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw's voice was confident.

"I do." Bluepaw's blue eyes were shining, but her voice was steady.

"I do." Sparrowpaw's voice had no hesitation.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Sparrowpaw, from this moment on, you'll be know as Sparrowpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and you strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Flowerstar stepped forward and placed her muzzle on top of Sparrowpelt's bowed head. Sparrowpelt licked her shoulder respectfully, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors.

Flowerstar stood and walked over to Bluepaw. "Bluepaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Bluefur. StarClan honors your courage and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Flowerstar placed her muzzle on Bluefur's head, and Bluefur licked her shoulder respectfully and joined the other warriors.

Flowerstar padded over to the white apprentice, who was quivering with excitement. "Snowpaw, from this moment on, you'll be know as Snowfern. StarClan honors your courage and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Flowerstar put her muzzle on Snowfern's head, and Snowfern licked her shoulder respectfully and padded over to the other warriors.

"Sparrowpelt! Bluefur! Snowfern!"

"In the traditions of out ancestors, Sparrowpelt, Bluefur, and Snowfern must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone, while we sleep."

Rosefeather and Creampaw padded over to the medicine cat den. Flowerstar decided to give her daughter Creampaw, but on one condition: Rosefeather must teach Creampaw how to defend herself and hunt. Rosefeather had accepted immediately and never regretted it.

"So, Rosefeather, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Hunting, then we'll collect herbs."

"Do I _have_ to learn how to hunt? _And _defend myself?"

"Yes, Flowerstar's orders."

Creampaw groaned. "Fine."

Rosefeather purred in amusement.

Creampaw's amber eyes flashed indignantly. "I just want to be a medicine cat. I love the smell of the herbs and helping cats out. That's all."

"I know. I was just like you when I was younger, but to be honest, I lost my love to be a medicine cat. So, you're going to succeed me."

"Why did you lose you love with being a medicine cat?"

"I fell in love."

"With who?"

"Volefur."

"Of _RiverClan_?"

"Yes. And he fell in love with me, but we had to stay loyal to our Clanmates."

"Well I'm glad you-" She stopped and tasted the air. Then she crouched and growled.

Rosefeather's tail twitched and she growled. The scent was in their den! Rosefeather bounded into her den and hissed at the stranger, her ears flat, back arched and claws out.

The stranger cringed away from Rosefeather's dark emerald eyes that blazed green fire. The stranger had brown tabby fur and blue eyes, and he had the scent of RiverClan on him. Volefur!

"Volefur! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Things aren't going well in RiverClan. Icecloud doesn't trust me anymore because I told her about you and refuses to let me see our kit, Frostkit. She has the most beautiful blue eyes, and my Clan doesn't trust me anymore because Icecloud told them about my affair with a ThunderClan cat. So, I think it's best I ask your mom to join ThunderClan."

Rosefeather stared at her beloved Volefur, dumbfounded. "Volefur, why would you tell her that?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I didn't want to keep secrets for her and she turns around and stabs me in the back. So, can you escort me to your mother?"

Rosefeather hesitated. Then Creampaw came in. Her amber eyes widened in astonishment. "Volefur, what are you doing here? Trying to take our supplies?" She hissed and unsheathed her claws.

Rosefeather flicked her tail and shook her head, Creampaw relaxed, but kept glaring at Volefur.

"Creampaw, stay here and organize the herbs. I'll see Flowerstar and bring Volefur with me." Creampaw nodded and set to work.

Rosefeather strode past Volefur, flicking her tail, signaling for him to follow, and walked into the clearing. The warriors of ThunderClan stared at the stranger, eyes narrowing with hostility.

Rosefeather lead Volefur to her mom's den. She looked inside, then remembered that her mom was on patrol, and told Volefur. His tail drooped in disappointment.

Then Rosefeather spotted her mom. "Stay here," She told Volefur. "I'll be right back." She bounded across the clearing, calling to her mom. "Mom! Mom!"

Flowerstar heard her name and padded over to Rosefeather. "What is it, Rosefeather? Are our warriors hurt? Was there an attack?" Her light green eyes were full of fear, distress and worry.

"No, mom, there are no injured warriors and there was no attack."

"Then why did you call me so frantically?"

Rosefeather flicked her tail in the direction Volefur was. Flowerstar followed the direction where her daughter's tail is pointing and she flicked her ears in surprise. "What's Volefur doing here?"

"Let him explain mom, before you make any assumptions."

"Okay, take me over there and we can discuss this in my den."

Rosefeather turned around and padded back over to Volefur, her mom following behind her. Flowerstar went into her den, saying "Come in" as she past him. Volefur looked at Rosefeather for help; she nodded in encouragement and they both walked in.

Flowerstar was in her nest when they padded in. "So, my daughter tells me that you have something to explain to me. Well, go on and tell me."

Volefur took a deep breath and told the ThunderClan leader what he told his beloved Rosefeather. When he finished, he stood there, waiting.

Flowerstar looked from her daughter to Volefur and back again, deep in thought, her light green eyes far away. She sighed and looked at Volefur. "You can stay, only because I know how much you mean to my daughter. I will announce your arrival." She got up and padded out of her den.

By the time Volefur and Rosefeather got out, the Clan was already surrounding the Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have a new arrival, Volefur of RiverClan. He has left his Clan to be with the only Clan he can turn to. His Clan doesn't trust him anymore, so we must show RiverClan that he _can _be trusted!"

"Why? What'd he do?"

"Um, he had an affair with a cat from a different Clan. He chose to be loyal to her and not to his Clan. But it was a WindClan cat. WindClan turned their backs on him, especially his mate. ShadowClan is cold-hearted so we were the only choice left. Trust him with your life. He's a loyal cat at heart."

"Why should we trust him? He betrayed his Clan! How do we know he won't turn on us as well?" That was Whiteclaw.

"I wouldn't do that! I swear it by StarClan!" Volefur protested.

Flowerstar nodded as if she accepted his words. "It's official. Volefur is a ThunderClan cat now and I expect him to be treated as any ThunderClan warrior or there will be consequences!" With that she leaped down from the Highrock and padded into her den.

Rosefeather jumped in the air like a little kit. "Oh this is so exciting. It'll be like when we were apprentices to become warriors! We became friends right away!" She let out a out a _mrrow _of laughter. Her dark emerald eyes were bright with excitement.

Volefur's blue eyes looked amused. "Yup, back in the good old days. So, what she we do first?"

Rosefeather looked into his blue eyes and sighed. "Well, I have to gather herbs. Want to help me?"

Volefur nodded. Rosefeather padded to the ravine and Rosefeather led him to a patch of marigold. She delicately picked their stalks and put then down. "Chew the bottom of the stalks gently, close to the ground, but not too close." She went back to work.

When they had collected a fair amount of marigold, they went to find juniper berries. She picked them carefully, telling Volefur to do the same. When they finished, Rosefeather picked up some marigold and tucked it under her shin, then she put some juniper berries in her mouth, careful not to chew.

Volefur purred in amusement. Rosefeather rolled her eyes, then flicked her tail, telling Volefur to do the same. He twitched his whiskers, but did as he was told.

Rosefeather padded slowly back to camp and headed to her den. When she got there, she set them by Creampaw.

"Is that it? Anything else we need Creampaw?"

Creampaw's amber eyes were distant as she thought. "Cobwebs, yarrow, Comfrey Roots, and I think that's it."

"That's right. You continue sorting, and we'll continue collecting." Rosefeather turned and padded up the ravine, squinting in the sunlight for cobwebs. She found a spot that was popular and killed the spider and took the cobwebs. She told Volefur she'd be back in a minute and went to give the cobwebs to Creampaw. She laid them gently on the ground. "Remember, handle the cobwebs with care." Creampaw nodded her head.

Rosefeather bounded back up the ravine to find Volefur waiting for her.

"Rosefeather, did you have any children that belongs to me?" Volefur asked randomly.

Rosefeather paused and turned to face him. "Yes, I did. I had the largest litter that my mother had ever seen, including Angelcloud and Silvercloud. I had six kits. You met the youngest one already."

"That's why I could see the resemblance between Creampaw and my father. My father's warrior name is Beigepelt and he's the exact same shade Creampaw is and he has amber eyes. Where are others? Have I seen them?"

"I don't think so."

"Can I meet them? What are our kits names?"

"Well, yeah, of course you can. You fathered them. Their names are Graypaw, Sparrowpelt, Bluefur, Rabbitpaw, Snowfern and you met Creampaw already."

"How many toms?"

"Two, just Sparrowpelt and Rabbitpaw. The rest are she-cats."

"So when can I meet them?"

"Not right now. My mother would kill and bring the wrath of StarClan on me herself if I don't finish collecting herbs as soon as possible. I am the one who wanted to be a medicine cat, but I had the kits before I even _began_ my training. I've only been a medicine cat a little over two seasons now. Angelcloud taught me what she knows and now I'm teaching Creampaw."

"So, if you had our kits before you began your training to be a medicine cat, then why did you give them up? I mean, they are our kits."

"Because I still wanted to be a medicine cat. The Clan needed one badly. I was their only hope and I didn't want to destroy it. So on the day of their arrival I called Angelcloud, Silvercloud and my mom and told them. Mom told everyone to go find some herbs, food and bedding and not to come back until the end of the day. The Clan thought it was strange, but they did as they were told. One by one, our kits came out and I told Silvercloud she could have them. Mom, Silvercloud and the deputy, Angelcloud, were surprised by my decision, but they went with it. And now, when I look at them, I regret my decision so much that my heart aches with such sadness that I want to tell them. I want to be the one who gives them advice. I want them to know I'm their mother." Rosefeather sighed.

"So why don't you tell them?"

Rosefeather busied herself with sorting the herbs she found so she wouldn't have to answer and told Volefur to help her. Only when they were finished, did she answer him.

"Because they would be furious with me. They would never trust me again."

"Do you want them to grow up and never know you're their real mother? Or grow up knowing you are their mother?"

"I want them to know I am their mother."

"Then lets go tell them."

"No, Volefur. I will not do that. Maybe when Creampaw has her ceremony and I resign as medicine cat, but not right now."

Volefur sighed. "Okay, but you need to tell them soon."

"I will. Now let's finish collecting herbs."

They collected herbs until the sunset. Rosefeather pushed the yarrow in a pile and the Comfrey Root in a pile. Her paws were dirty from digging them up. Volefur's paws were the same. She had taught him to dig deep into the ground to dig them up.

"We're not going to do that ridiculous thing you did with the berries and marigold are we?"

"Yes, we are. Now quit complaining and do it!"

"But it looks silly!" Volefur whined.

Rosefeather purred in amusement. "Sounds like Volefur is scared of cats thinking he looks funny-looking."

"Hey, I am not!"

Rosefeather's whiskers twitched. "Think of it this way, you have more room to carry prey when you're hunting for your new Clan."

"I never thought of that."

Rosefeather rolled her eyes. "That's because you're a stupid furball and you never think before you act. Come on, lets get back to camp and give theses to Creampaw for her to sort."

Rosefeather put the comfrey root under her chin and the yarrow in her mouth, being very careful as it can make her sick. She had told Volefur this when they were collecting the yarrow. With Volefur in the same position, they headed back to camp and dropped the herbs off at the medicine cat's den, where Creampaw was still sorting herbs, but the pile was a lot smaller than it was that morning.

"This is the last of it, Creampaw. When you've finished, get something to eat and then rest; you deserve it."

Creampaw nodded.

Rosefeather headed to the stream behind the medicine cats den, flicking her tail for Volefur to follow her, and jumped into the water without a moments hesitation. Volefur jumped too. They let the stream wash their paws and got out, dripping and shook themselves.

Rosefeather and Volefur padded back into the medicine cats den to find Creampaw curled up in her nest and sleeping.

Rosefeather got a rabbit and dragged it over to her den and shared it with Volefur before he went into the warriors den for the night. After they finished they shared tongues and went their separate ways; Rosefeather went into her den and Volefur went to the warriors den.


	5. The Journey

Chapter 3

Blueberry prowled though the undergrowth, ear forward, listening for prey. Just then she saw a water vole busy in its nest. She dropped into the hunters' crouch and slipped quickly and silently toward her prey. She stopped and rocked her hunches from side to side and she sprang, kicking up leaves, and landed on the water vole. It struggled, but Blueberry bit into its neck and it went limp.

Suddenly, Blueberry heard voices. Her ear twitched and she growled. The voices became clearer. It was her Twoleg-Owner, Elena. Blueberry blinked her eyes open and yawned. She stretched her legs and pushed herself up. She padded out to the garden , listening to the nature and sparrows singing their morning song.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A mouse! Blueberry put her paws lightly to the ground. Her mother, Dewcloud, had told her that she was once apart of ThunderClan and that they rivaled with RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan and ShadowClan for they're territory and prey. She had taught her daughter the hunters' crouch a little before her untimely death. Her mom had been out in the garden fence, looking at the setting sun longingly, before she was shot by a Twoleg with a metal thing in his hand, one eye closed and pointing the metal thing at her mom, with smoke coming out of it.

Before Dewcloud's death, she had told Blueberry if she ever wanted to join her birth Clan, just to follow the setting sun and moon, and you'll find the place where all cats turn wild. Since then, Blueberry had been having vivid dreams where she _was_ apart of ThunderClan.

Blueberry shook her head and focused on the mouse. She sprang and landed squarely on top of the mouse, and she finished it off with a bite to the throat. She padded to the rose bush and crouched down to eat it. When she finished, she groomed her pelt.

After her pelt was shiny and smooth, she thought about what her mom had told her about the Clan cats and her dreams. She knew they meant something. Then she sprang up and raced into the house.

_If I don't do this, I'll never know what my mom was talking about. I just _have_ to find out if is better than my dreams._

She found Puddle, a gray tom (with darker flecks) she shared the house with, curled up on the couch, dozing off. She padded up to Puddle, who raised his head as she approached, his pale blue eyes sparkling with hope. _Hope for what?_

Blueberry meowed to Puddle, "Puddle, look I've had a lot of thought and I want to leave this place and travel with you and our friends. Don't you ever wonder what it's like to live without Twolegs? To roam free and to go where ever we please?"

Puddle sprang to his paws, shocked. "Why? Aren't you happy here? We get to do what ever we want here."

"Yeah, but we're always confined to the garden. Come _on_, Puddle. This is no life. I want to be _wild and free_, like Dewcloud."

"Who's Dewcloud?"

"My mom."

"Oh. Well, you need to live your own life, not follow in your mom's pawsteps."

"But I _want_ to. I want to be just like my mom. Please Puddle?"

Puddle hesitated and flicked his tail nervously. "Uh, I don't know, Blueberry. Living free and wild sounds like work."

Blueberry twitched her tail impatiently. "But don't you realize we won't have to train to tricks Elena wants us to do anymore? We can head to a place my mom told me about and be rewarded greatly for our work."

"Still sounds like work."

Blueberry growled, her ears flat. "Follow me." Blueberry turned around and stalked back to the garden. When she got there she put out her tail to stop Puddle and twitched her ears toward a sparrow. "Does this seem like work, or does it seem like fun?" She breathed into his ear and she dropped low and lightly, but quickly, stalked to the sparrow. Only when she was close enough did it sense her but it was too late. Blueberry sprang and landed squarely on top of the sparrow and bit its throat, ending its life.

She picked it up in her teeth and padded over to Puddle. She dropped it at his feet. "Have a bite and _then _tell me its not worth leaving."

Puddle bowed his head and took a bite. His head sprang up, his pale blue eyes wide. He swallowed. "That was fantastic! I never tasted anything like it! Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mom. So, do you still want to stay?"

Puddle shook his head. "Nope. I want to leave. Working where you know is gonna be worth the leave."

Blueberry leaped in the air and squealed. "Come on. Let's get Ariel and Angel. Bring that with if they have the same answer as you did before you took a bite of that." She flicked her tail at the sparrow. She headed into the house. Puddle picked up the sparrow and followed Blueberry inside.

On the way, they found Sapphire, a bluebird, and Blueberry thought it's be best to ask her. "Sapphire, do you want to come with us?"

Sapphire looked at her with cold, ice blue eyes. "Where?"

Blueberry jerked her head toward the garden. "To the wild."

Sapphire chirped angrily, her blue eyes flashed blue ice, "Are you _nuts_? We have a show next week! Or did you forget? Plus I like it here; I'm not going out into the Wild. No way, I wouldn't last even survive out there. I've been here all my life; since I was an egg. I'm not going anywhere."

Blueberry shrugged. She thought Sapphire would say that, but she thought she'd better ask. "Suit yourself. Me and Puddle are going. We're going to try to recruit Angel and Ariel as well."

"Good luck. Bye you two," Sapphire chirped.

Blueberry flicked her tail in farewell. She opened her mouth a little and scented Ariel and Angel. She padded forward, following their scent. Ariel, a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest with amber eyes, and Angel, a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes as dark as pine needles, looked up at the sound of their approach.

Ariel exchanged a glance with her sister, Angel, then turned back to Blueberry and Puddle when they stood before them.

"What do you want?" asked Ariel in her high pitched voice, curiosity burning in her voice.

"Yes, what do you want?" Angel narrowed her eyes, curling her lips in the beginnings of a snarl. "Why are you here?"

While Blueberry glared at Angel with hostility and anger clear in her blue eyes, which flashed blue fire, Puddle ignored Angel, who really was an angel in front of her Twoleg-Owner and sometimes around the other pets, it depended on her mood, and meowed, "We wanted to know if you wanted to escape this blasted place and come with us to find a better life-style."

Blueberry purred gratefully. She had wanted to shred Angel right there and then, but she forced herself to stay next to Puddle.

Angel brightened up at once and glanced at Ariel expectantly. Ariel's pretty face had mixed emotions: worry, fear, excitement and pain. She looked at Angel and let out a sigh. Then she turned back to Puddle and Blueberry and meowed, "Alright, we'll come with you. When are we going? And where are we going?"

Blueberry answered before Puddle could reply, "We're heading to the forest, where we can live free and wild. My mom told me that if you '_follow the setting sun and moon, you'll find the place where all cats turn wild__._' So we're heading to the forest after sunset. Mom said wild cats live there; wild, savage cats, but we'll see about that soon enough." Blueberry unsheathed her claws and dug them into the carpet at the thought of actually seeing the wild, savage cat she had dreamed of meeting ever since her mom told her about the Clan cats.

Puddle nodded and knew she was hiding more than she was telling; he knew her like that. "To the forest we go than. After Sunset and after our Twoleg-Owners go to sleep."

Blueberry let out an exasperated hiss. "Mousebrain, they aren't out Twoleg-Owners and more. We're wild now." She hissed again and turned to Ariel and Angel. "We'll meet outside the garden, before Sunset, as the sun goes down," meowed Blueberry.

Ariel hissed, "But what about our Two- I mean- our former Twoleg-Owners? What if they see us?"

Angel retorted, "We'll leap over the fence, of course! Twolegs can't climb over a fence. Duh, you stupid furball."

This infuriated Blueberry. _She can't do that to her sister! I was playing when I called Puddle a mousebrain, but I still meant that Elena was no longer our Twoleg-Owner._

Blueberry sheathed and unsheathed her claws, taking them out of the carpet, and took a swipe at Angel. Angel ducked down in time and screeched a yowl and the two she-cats writhed in a tussle. Blueberry leaped out and slashed Angel's nose. Angel leaped at Blueberry. Blueberry crouched, waiting, her tail lashing back and forth, twisted on her back as Angel landed and lashed at Angel's belly. She slithered out from under Angel and slashed her side, hissing. She jumped back as Angel tried to lash her nose. Blueberry growled, pulling back her lips to show sharp teeth. Blueberry ducked in and bit Angel's foreleg and ducked back.

Just then, Puddle broke in, pushing Angel out of the way, before she could counter-attack Blueberry, and yowled, "Stop! Fighting will solve nothing."

The two she-cats glared at each other and hissed, but did not make one move toward the other. Angel bounded off to meet her sister. Blueberry stared after her, watching her every move.

Then Blueberry rounded on Puddle, "I don't need you to protect me! I can do that myself!"

"I'm sorry, but if you continue fighting, we'll never get to the forest!"

Blueberry hissed, her blue eyes flashing blue fire, "Just leave it to me, next time, you stupid furball!" Her tail lashed from side to side in frustration.

_Why did Puddle have to butt in? I can take care of myself! I'm a born warrior! I have warrior blood!_

Puddle flinched, but held her gaze. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." He padded toward Angel to share a few words with her. All the while, Angel's green eyes glared in her direction.

Blueberry snorted and stalked to the garden. She leaped onto the fence and gazed in the direction the sun was going to set.

_I'm coming Mom. Soon I shall walk the same path as you. We'll meet each other in dreams, as you once promised me. I just wish you were with me to make this journey._

Her mother's scent wreathed around her and a voice murmured in her ear, _I am with you, Blueberry. ThunderClan shall recognize me in you, but not know you're my daughter until you tell them. There will be two who look like you. You are they're kin. Don't' doubt Puddle, my precious daughter; he has the heart of a warrior though. Never doubt him, or Ariel and Angel. Three cats will join you on your journey after your friends. Watch out for them. I'll always be with you, Blueberry. Always._

As her voice faded, she heard a voice all too familiar. "When do you suppose we'll get to the forest?"

"That depends on how many times we stop and how fast we go."

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"No, Puddle. I'm not. Staring out into the unknown calms me. I don't know why, but it does."

She heard Puddle grunt and leap onto the fence. "So….where'd you learn those fighting moves? I have to say, I was impressed."

Blueberry ducked her head in embarrassment. "Thanks. Um, I don't know. Instincts. I have warrior blood, so maybe that's it."

Puddle nodded. "Well, we should go inside. You've staring at that spot a long time. It's almost Sunset. Elena's back. She saw you sitting on the fence, but she left you alone. She has someone with her."

"Bonnie? Meredith?"

"No. It's a guy."

"What?! Oh I shall show him! No guy comes near her!" She leaped off the fence and raced into the house, hissing. She found the newcomer and crouched, tail lashing. She tensed her muscles, ready to spring, but a tail landed on her shoulder. She turned to look who it was. It was Puddle.

"Blueberry, just leave it. She seems to like him."

Blueberry looked at Elena, trying to read her blue eyes. There was love, but she seemed lost in thought and worry clouded them. "No she doesn't. She just thinks she does. She likes someone else." Blueberry felt a growl rise in her throat.

Puddle stood in front of her. "Blueberry, come on lets go. Ariel and Angel want us to have a meeting before we go."

Blueberry glared one last time in the newcomer, and followed Puddle out to the garden.

Ariel bounded over to her. "We've been talking and we want you to teach us how you caught that sparrow we ate. It was delicious!" Ariel's tongue swerved around her jaws.

"You ate the sparrow?"

"Yes, after you left, Puddle realized he dropped it and gave it to us. We took a bite and finished it off. We've never tasted anything so wonderful."

"Oh. Well okay. I'll teach you tonight. Angel tomorrow. And Puddle the next night."

"Great! I'll tell Angel." She bounded off to tell Angel.

"Why are you teaching them first and not me? I'm your best friend."

"Because, haven't you ever heard, she-cats save the best for last?"

"Oh. No. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

She padded over to Ariel and Angel. She flicked her tail toward the fence. She bounded toward the fence. She leaped at the fence and landed on it. With a last look at the house that had been her home since her mom died, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight, she leaped down from the fence, the others trailing behind her and raced away into the night, following the moon.

Chapter 4

Blueberry stopped the tired group to hunt in the almost-full moon. She flicked her tail at Ariel. "Come on, Ariel. Let's go hunting! Angel, Puddle, stay here and guard. Don't worry. Just use your instincts and yowl and I'll come and fight with you."

She led Ariel away and immediately tasted the air for prey. She scented a rabbit.

"Watch this very closely, then copy me when I've caught it," Blueberry breathed. Ariel nodded and watched Blueberry creep up to the rabbit and pounce on it, killing it with a swift bite to the throat. She padded back with the rabbit proudly. She spotted a mouse and Blueberry flicked her tail toward it. Ariel nodded and dropped low, then moved toward the mouse slowly. She jumped on it and ended its life with a bite to the throat.

They padded back toward Puddle and Angel. Blueberry placed her catch in front of Puddle.

"Want to share with me?"

"Yes, I would."

Blueberry let Puddle have the first bite, then she ate a couple of bites and padded over to make two nests. After she made them, she padded over to a cliff and watched the moon.

She heard a twig crack and she whipped around, ears flat and growling. Then Puddle stepped out and she immediately stopped growling and looked at the moon again.

"Why were you growling at me?"

"I thought you were an intruder."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay."

Then Puddle pushed her to the ground. Blueberry let out a yelp of surprise. She looked up and saw him growling playfully and he flattened his ears. She smirked and got up.

She growled, "I'll get you for that!" She leaped at him and bowled him over. She tugged his ear gently. Then she broke out purring. Puddle let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Blueberry narrowed her eyes playfully, still purring. Puddle flipped them over and pawed at her muzzle. Blueberry froze as she heard a crack. She immediately got up, sending Puddle on his back with a "Oof", and narrowed her eyes, straining her ears toward the sound. She crept into the shadows and followed the noise. She tensed her muscles, preparing to spring, when she saw a gray tabby she-cat emerge, her belly heavy with kits.

Blueberry straightened up immediately. The tabby looked at her and started to back away from her, her eyes wide. But Blueberry padded up to her slowly.

"What's your name?"

"Jasmine."

"Why are you out here?"

Jasmine sighed. "I heard my Twoleg-Owners talking and I heard the words 'Her kits' and 'Need to die', so I ran away and I remember my friends talking about Clan cats and how they protect kits and one another, so I'm going to them."

"You're in luck. That's where me and my friends are going. Come with us." Jasmine hesitated. "We'll protect you Jasmine. You don't need to worry about your kits anymore."

Jasmine nodded and asked, "I forgot to ask your name. What is it?"

"Blueberry."

"Nice to meet you."

Blueberry nodded and flicked her tail, signaling that Jasmine should follow her. She padded back to Puddle and told Jasmine, "This is Puddle. He'll be your personal body guard for now. The rest of us will help you too. Just relax and we'll get you to the Clan cats."

Jasmine nodded and looked at Puddle expectantly. Puddle dipped his head respectfully, but flicked his tail, signaling he wanted to talk to Blueberry. He padded to the cliff. Blueberry followed him.

"What?" She asked him.

"Why do _I_ have to be her body guard? You found her!"

"Because she needs a tom to protect her. And you're the only tom here. Plus I said we're _all _going to help!"

"Why? What happened that she needs a tom in her life?"

"She's pregnant and her Twoleg-Owners want to kill her kits! So she ran away! We're her only hope. Just go with it. Please Puddle?"

Puddle sighed and looked at the tabby she-cat. He looked back at Blueberry. "Fine, but I'm _not_ going to be her mate. I've got my eyes on another cat."

"You don't have to. Just be there to protect her."

Puddle nodded and he padded over to Jasmine and whispered something to her. Both cats padded away, but Blueberry stayed where she was. She jumped in the air when she heard someone ask, "Are you coming?"

Blueberry looked and saw it was Puddle. She shook her head. "I'm gonna sit watch for awhile. Go on. I'll be there soon."

Puddle nodded and walked away. Blueberry licked her ruffled chest fur. She looked at the moon and stared at it. _It's so beautiful._ Blueberry kept on staring at it until the moon disappeared and the sun came up.


	6. The Seven Cats

Chapter 5

Blueberry tottered over to her friends and saw them chatting with Jasmine. She purred at the sight tiredly. They all looked up. Angel padded up to her.

"Blueberry, can we go hunting?"

Blueberry wanted to protest, but she had promised. So, she nodded.

Puddle came up and meowed firmly, "Let Blueberry rest before you go hunting. She has been up all night!"

Blueberry blinked gratefully at him and collapsed into the nest she had made for her and Puddle and fell asleep instantly.

Blueberry woke up and stretched. She looked up. Sunhigh. She got up and looked around for Angel. She spotted the ginger she-cat and padded up to her.

"Come on. It's Sunhigh. Lets go."

Blueberry led Angel to the cliff she had been last night and scented the air. Squirrel! She saw the creature and immediately dropped into the crouch and padded silently and lightly forward. She jumped in it and killed it with a swift bite to the throat. She padded over to Angel and dropped her catch.

"Did you watch?" Angel nodded. "Then get that vole. I'll get that rabbit. Remember be silent and stealthy." She crept up on the rabbit and leaped on it, finishing it off with a bite to the throat.

She went to get her squirrel and saw Angel padding back with her tail high, holding the vole.

They padded back to the group. Blueberry dropped the rabbit and brought the squirrel over to Puddle and sat down with him to eat a couple of bites and padded over to the cliff and wrapped her tail around her paws.

Puddle came up to her and asked, "Are you going to teach me to hunt or what?"

She flicked her tail and led him into the bushes and stopped, seeing a water vole and dropped into the crouch and crept up to it, landing on it, killing it with a swift bite to the throat. She padded back asked, "Did you watch?" Puddle nodded. "Then catch that thrush, while I catch the shrew."

She crept up on it and killed it before it could escape. She put both pieces of prey in her mouth and met Puddle. She flicked her tail and led him back top their friends. She put the water vole in front of Jasmine and put the shrew in front of Ariel and Angel. She shared the thrush with Puddle and fell asleep.

Blueberry woke up to see Jasmine padding after Puddle as if her life depended on it. She felt an emotion she had not felt before: jealousy. She pushed the emotion away and purred in amusement. Puddle looked up at her, his pale blue eyes just begging for help.

Blueberry padded up, still purring, and meowed, "Puddle, let's go hunting. I'm sure Ariel and Angel can guard her, for now."

Puddle's pale blue eyes sparkled with relief and excitement. "Sure, I'll go tell them right now. They were practicing the crouch you taught them." With a flick of his tail, he disappeared through the undergrowth.

Jasmine looked at Blueberry, amber eyes full of confusion. "I thought you wanted him to be my personal body guard?"

"Well, he is. Just not all the time. And since he is one of the best hunters in this group, we need all the prey we can get to feed you, your kits, me, Puddle, Angel, and Ariel."

Jasmine nodded her head. "I understand. Can Ariel and Angel teach me the crouch you taught them?"

Blueberry hesitated. Her mother had told her never teach a pregnant cat; it could affect the kits. She shook her head and didn't miss Jasmine's tail drooping. "Think of you kits. If they teach you, it could affect the kits greatly."

Jasmine sighed. "You're right. It could affect them. What was I thinking?"

Blueberry purred. "You were just thinking that if you could hunt for yourself, you could spend more time with Puddle, eh?" Her whiskers twitched mischievously.

Jasmine sprang to her paws. "What? No! He's just a friend! He-" She was cut off by Blueberry's knowing gaze, her blue eyes filled with amusement, mischief, and knowledge that Jasmine couldn't argue with. "Yeah, okay. I admit it. I wanted to spend more time with Puddle."

Blueberry's tail twitched angrily, but she purred. "You should tell him you want to spend more time with him, that is, if you love him."

Jasmine shuffled her paws. She twitched her ears nervously. "Is it that obvious?"

"Uh, yeah, if you follow him all over the place!"

"Mouse dung! I thought I could hide it."

"You can't hide it with a bunch of she-cats around here, Jasmine. Just tell him you want to spend time with him and get to know him better. I can tell you a lot of trouble me and him used to get into."

Then Puddle strode in, purring. "We had fun, though, didn't we?"

Blueberry crouched, flattened her ears, and growled playfully. "Yes, we did."

Puddle hissed and leaped into the air. Blueberry flipped on her back and twisted Puddle's forepaws, making him lose his balance. Blueberry circled him, Puddle got up and purred. Blueberry froze as she heard a twig crack. She strained her ears toward the sound.

Ariel and Angel came racing in, their eyes wide. "We saw a fox! He was chasing us!"

Blueberry flattened her ears and hissed, "Get behind me. Ariel, Angel, guard Jasmine. I'll take care of this. Puddle, help them protect Jasmine." Puddle looked as if he was about to protest, and she continued, "Think, Puddle! She's having kits! We have to protect her at all costs! Even if it means I have to give up my life."

Blueberry whirled around as a red shape came into view, snarling. Blueberry hissed and arched her back. She lunged at the fox and scraped its muzzle. She leaped back as the fox snapped its jaw at her.

_Mother, help me!_

Her mom's scent wreathed around her. _I'm here and I'm fighting beside you. So is StarClan. Use your warrior instincts, my daughter._

Blueberry was aware of cats around her, but she paid no attention. She twisted under the fox's belly and clawed at it until she felt the fox yelp and tried to snap at her hind leg, but Blueberry was too quick for it. She slithered out, and leaped back. The fox snapped at Blueberry's forepaw, but she rolled away from the fox's jaw and she scratched his sides with her claws extended. She leaped back when the fox tried to scratch her side. Blueberry felt a growl rising in her throat as she crouched down, and the fox brought his claws down on her side, striking his aim. Blueberry was knocked to the side like a rag doll, and she lay limp. Puddle cried out in anguish. The fox circled Blueberry, and just as he was about to go in for the killing bite, Blueberry rolled toward the fox and rolled with the impact of the fox tripping over his feet. Blueberry landed in top of the fox's back and bit into its neck, killing it. The fox fell limp under Blueberry's paws as she staggered off the fox, tired and out of breath. _Thanks, mom. _

Her mom's scent faded as she told her daughter_, Anytime, Blueberry. Just call when you need me._

Blueberry looked at her friends and saw shock, and pride in their eyes. Puddle purred and rushed up to her, licking her in between the ears. Ariel and Angel purred and meowed at the same time, "That was amazing! You took on a fox all by yourself!"

Jasmine padded up and stood beside Puddle, her amber eyes wide, but purring. "Oh, thank you! Now my kits are safe!"

Blueberry saw Puddle roll his eyes as Jasmine twined her tail with his and he stepped closer toward Blueberry, untwining his tail from Jasmine. Blueberry saw hurt, and confusion cloud her pretty amber eyes.

"You were brilliant. A brilliant hunter and fighter. Now we can go hunting right?" Blueberry nodded. "Great let's go! See you guys later!" He bounded off and disappeared.

"Ariel, you help your sister protect Jasmine, won't you?" The light tabby brown tabby she-cat nodded. Blueberry flicked her tail in acknowledgement and followed Puddle. She ran after Puddle, following his scent.

She found him facing two she-cats, one midnight black and one black with a tinge of brown, back arched and hissing. "Puddle!" Puddle glanced at her, his fur bristling. "Stop this at once! They're not doing any harm! Let them speak!" Puddle glared at her, but stepped back. Blueberry padded up to the two she-cats and dipped her head. "Greetings. Who, may I ask, are you?"

The black she-cat stepped forward. "I'm Bella and this is Ariel." Bella flicked her tail at the black she-cat with a tinge of brown. "Who are you?"

"I'm Blueberry and he is Puddle. Nice to meet you. May I ask what you are doing here out in the forest?"

Ariel hung her head and Bella laid her tail on her shoulder, reassuringly. "We heard our Twoleg-Owners talking about dumping us in the woods where they knew we wouldn't survive, so this morning we ventured out into the forest until we found _him_." She flicked her tail at Puddle. "We remembered one of our friends talking about going to find the Clan cats where they would protect her kits and where they protect each other. We figured it's better to be a Clan cat and protect and defend a Clan than be homeless."

Blueberry's tail twitched. "You're in luck. That's where we're headed. Puddle, go get the others." Puddle nodded and disappeared through the undergrowth. "Well, since we're going the same way, do you want to come with us?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Puddle came back with Ariel, Angel, and Jasmine. Bella and Ariel brightened up when they saw Jasmine and the gray tabby ran into them, purring. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were going to get thrown out anyway, so we ran away and now we're coming with you!"

Jasmine purred. "Ariel, Angel, this is Bella and Ariel."

Both Ariels looked up in surprise, but stayed where they were.

Blueberry's tail twitched impatiently. "Come on. We're wasting sunlight. We need to be there _tonight_!" Blueberry flicked her tail and padded through the forest. The others followed her.

Blueberry smelled something and froze. She raised her tail, gathering her comrades when she heard a twig crack. She hissed, fluffed out her fur and arched her back.

They saw a group of cats come up to her and her friends. Blueberry growled.

The first cat, a tortoishell with green eyes, looked over them, noticed that there were seven of them, and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here? You're trespassing on ThunderClan territory!"

Blueberry relaxed when she heard 'ThunderClan'. _Mum, I made it! _Blueberry looked up at the she-cat who seemed to be the leader of the group of cats and bowed her head, meowing, "I'm Blueberry and these are my friends: Ariel, Angel and Puddle, and Jasmine, Ariel and Bella. We are here because we want to join your Clan."

The tortoishell looked at her curiously. "You look familiar, Blueberry. Do I know of anyone that may remind me of you?"

"Yes, my mom."

"Who was she?"

"Dewcloud."

The group of cats behind the tortoishell gasped. The tortoishell flicked her tail. "You're Dewcloud's kit?"

"Yes, I am."

"No wonder you looked familiar. You looked like Dewcloud, my other sister! Where is she? Is she with you?"

Blueberry hung her head. "No, she is dead. A Twoleg shot her with a metal thing. He had one eye closed and the metal thing was pointed at Dewcloud, with smoke coming out of it. But she told me before she died, if I ever wanted to come back to ThunderClan, that I just follow the setting sun and moon. So I asked my friends if they wanted to come and they said yes, so I brought them here."

The Clan cats hung their heads in grief as they learned Dewcloud was dead. The tortoishell held Blueberry's gaze as she looked up and meowed, "I believe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Flowerstar, and these are Angelcloud, Whiteclaw, Snowfern and Rabbitpaw." Each cat flicked their tail in greeting as their name was called. "Come with us. We're taking you to our camp."

The other members of her group released meows of protest, one ringing clearest of all, "Flowerstar, what are you saying? These are _kittypets_. We should chase them off!"

"No, Angelcloud. This is Dewcloud's kit. My kin. And I'll welcome her friends as if they were her kits, too. Plus there are _seven_ cats. We have to take them back to camp. Come on." Flowerstar flicked her tail and her Clan, plus Blueberry and her friends, followed her back to camp.

Blueberry ran ahead to catch up with Flowerstar. "What will you tell them about Dewcloud?"

"I shall tell them that you are her daughter and that she is dead and nothing more." Blueberry nodded. "I should let you know: you and your friends will be apprentices first, and if you determine yourselves worthy, you will become warriors. Be loyal to you Clan, follow the warrior code, and speak from your heart and you shall be a warrior the Clan can be proud of. Be brave, loyal and wise, and you shall be a great warrior."

Blueberry nodded her head. "I will, Flowerstar. I wish to make my mom proud."

"And you will, by trusting your heart and being the best warrior you can be."

"Then I shall do just that, Flowerstar."

Flowerstar stopped. "We've reached the entrance to the camp." She padded into the bush, her Clan following her. Blueberry nodded to her friends and followed the Clan cats.

Blueberry came out of the bush and saw, at once, cats in the clearing. The cats seemed to have scented her and her friends because they looked up at the foreign scent.

Flowerstar immediately called a cat forward, "Rosefeather!"

A soft and fluffy dark ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip hurried forward, flicked her eyes at Blueberry's group and back to the leader. "Yes, Flowerstar? What is it?"

"Are these the cats that are the 'seven' you prophesized would come here?"

The dark ginger she-cat stared at the Blueberry and the others for a long time and then looked back at the leader for what seemed like a life time and replied, "Yes, they are."

"Then we shall hold the ceremony at once!" With these words she jumped on a rock high enough that the leader could see the whole camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

When the whole Clan gathered, Flowerstar announced, "We have seven new apprentices and we will welcome them as is they were our own. I also have grave news: Dewcloud is dead." A black-and-white she-cat wailed out in grief. "But her kit is here. She is the blue-gray she-cat is the front. Can you see Dewcloud in her?"

The cats murmured as they indeed saw Dewcloud in the newcomer.

"But does she have what is take to be a warrior?" A blue-gray she cat asked.

Blueberry growled. Angelcloud bent down and whispered, "That warrior there is Bluefur, your kin, but don't tell her that; she doesn't know. But she smells your fear; they all do."

Blueberry didn't care whether she was kin or not, she didn't know what Blueberry was capable of.

"How do we know that Dewcloud didn't turn soft and ran away to be a kittypet?"

Blueberry snarled, "If she _wanted _to run away, then how is it she's in StarClan? Kittypet, indeed. Pfft! She was _stolen_! And if she didn't want to be here, then why did she talk about the Clan cats? She sat on the fence every night, staring out into the forest, longing to be here. She missed the woods, her Clan, and most of all, her sisters."

"Well, we know Dewcloud was Clanborn, but how do we know if you won't run away or back down from a challenge?"

Blueberry padded forward calmly to the blue-gray she cat called Bluefur. "You want to know how? _This_ is how!" Blueberry leaped at Bluefur and clawed her side. Bluefur tried to snap at Blueberry's foreleg, but Blueberry leaped back, and twisted under Bluefur's belly. She clawed at it until Bluefur yowled. She slithered out from under Bluefur as she tried to bite Blueberry on the shoulder. Blueberry jumped onto Bluefur's back and growled, "Does that prove to you I won't back down from a challenge, that I won't run away and I'm forest born?" Bluefur nodded.

Blueberry padded back to her friends, sat down, curled her tail over her paws, and licked her ruffled chest fur.

Flowerstar leaped down from the rock and padded over to Blueberry. "From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will known as Bluepaw. I will be her mentor." Flowerstar stretched her nose to touch the newly named Bluepaw on the nose.

"Next Puddle will come forward." Puddle padded forward and stopped in front of his new leader. "Volefur, you will mentor Rainpaw. Be sure you pass on the skills of a warrior to this new and young apprentice."

Rainpaw shivered inward, but when he turned around, he saw a brown tabby tom padded toward him and he flashed a frightened glance at Bluepaw, who gave him an encouraged nod, and he went to touch noses with his new mentor and padded away with him.

"Jasmine, come forward please." What ever her mentor and leader expected, it wasn't the pregnant she-cat, for she yelped in surprise. "Uh, I'm sorry Jasmine we can't train you to be a warrior till your have your kits. When you have them, you will then be placed a mentor and will take care of them at the same time, but I can give you your apprentice name. From this day forward, until her kits are born and she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice and queen will know as Moonpaw. And until her kits are born, she will sleep in the Nursery. Cloverfern!"

A light brown tabby raced out of a den that has mewling kits and asked, "Yes, Flowerstar?"

"Take Moonpaw with you to the Nursery. Until her kits are born, she can't train to be a warrior and once they are born, you have to help her take care of her kits until she is made a warrior."

Cloverfern bowed her head and took Moonpaw to the den with the mewling kits.

"Both Ariels come forward please." Angel's sister came forward and Bella's friend Ariel came forward. Flowerstar flicked her tail at the Ariel who looked like Bella but had brown tinges in her fur. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be know as Dawnpaw and Snowfern will be her mentor. Snowfern, I have seen promise in you and I want you to pass on all you now to this apprentice."

A white she-cat padded forward to touch noses with Dawnpaw and went to stand beside Volefur and Rainpaw.

"Until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Leafpaw and I want Sparrowpelt to mentor her. Sparrowpelt, you're an intelligent warrior, I want you to pass on what you know to this young apprentice."

A blue-gray tom padded forward to touch noses with Leafpaw.

Flowerstar flicked her tail to beckon the last two cats of the seven cats. "Until they have earned their warrior names, they shall be known as Blackpaw and Squirrelpaw. Silvercloud, I want you to mentor Squirrelpaw. I want you to mentor Squirrelpaw because I have seen your progress; you are kind, yet you have a bit of a temper and you care about others. I want you to pass on these qualities to Squirrelpaw."

A silver tabby she-cat padded up to Squirrelpaw and touched noses with her, then padded to stand beside the other mentors and apprentices.

"Leafdapple, I want you to mentor Blackpaw. I have seen much progress in you too. You are patient and you won't attack at once without reason. I want you to pass on these qualities to Blackpaw."

A brown-and-cream she-cat padded up to touch noses with Blackpaw, then went to stand beside the other apprentices.

Then the ceremony was over and the Clan was welcoming them and congratulating them and their mentors. Bluepaw could easily pick out the other apprentices, so she and her comrades, besides Moonpaw, followed them into the den and curled up next to each other, too tired to make their nest, and fell asleep instantly. The last thought that crossed her mind was that _This is our new home. We're ThunderClan cats now_ and then she fell asleep to the sounds of the forest.


	7. First Day

Chapter 6

Bluepaw woke up to her unfamiliar surroundings and leaped to her paws, alarmed. Then the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She licked her paw and drew it over her ears. She looked at her friends, all curled up asleep.

Bluepaw prodded Rainpaw, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Dawnpaw, and Blackpaw with her paw. They blinked their eyes sleepily. "Get up; it time for training. Let's go!" Bluepaw hissed.

Bluepaw padded out of the ferns and sat by a tree stump. She gave herself a quick wash before Flowerstar came padded over to her.

"Ah, Bluepaw, I thought you might wake up. But I wasn't sure. Are your friends awake?"

"I woke them up, but I'm not sure if they're coming." As she spoke, her friends came out. Bluepaw rolled her eyes and flicked her tail.

Flowerstar's pale green eyes flashed with amusement and she meowed, "Come, Bluepaw. We have to patrol the boundaries." Then a brown warrior came up and nodded a greeting to Rainpaw. "Ah, Volefur, perfect. Now we have a strong patrol. I'm sure Bluepaw can use her instincts as she's a Clan-born cat. And I'm sure she taught Rainpaw a few things."

Bluepaw nodded her head. "I taught him a little hunting. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw, too. Blackpaw, Dawnpaw, and Moonpaw came later."

Flowerstar nodded her head then turned to the remaining apprentices as Rabbitpaw, and Graypaw came out. "Your mentors will be here shortly. Rabbitpaw, Graypaw, be prepared to join the Sunhigh patrol with me. We're going to test your skills. If all goes well, your warrior ceremonies will take place at Sunset,"

Rabbitpaw's and Graypaw's eyes lit up and flicked their tails excitedly. They exchanged a glance and headed off to the fresh-kill pile, side by side.

Bluepaw followed her mentor and Volefur as they padded through ThunderClan territory. Rainpaw ran to catch up with them and Bluepaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. Rainpaw tried to glare at her, but failed miserably and Bluepaw purred.

She padded on with her tail and head held high. She felt the restlessness that had been stirring in her lifted as she gazed proudly at her territory.

Bluepaw padded after Flowerstar and Volefur. She looked around as her mentor and Volefur came to a stop. Bluepaw looked at the brown warrior and realized with a jolt he looked like Rabbitpaw. _Is he his father? _

Bluepaw snapped out of her reverie by her mentor telling her about the territory. All the time Bluepaw was on the patrol, she listened intently and learned the scents of RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, and WindClan. Her fur bristled at the thought of the enemy Clans as she followed her mentor around the territory.

"Bluepaw, Rainpaw, you guys hunt for the elders. Me and Volefur need to get back to camp. Be back by Sunset and stay near the ravine." Flowerstar flicked her tail and her and Volefur headed back to camp.

Bluepaw looked at Rainpaw and twitched her ears nervously. "This is our first test. Do well. Meet you back here?" Rainpaw nodded and shot off.

Bluepaw sighed. She scented the air and scented a water vole. She stalked the creature on light paws and killed it with a swift bite to the neck when she was close enough. She continued to hunt until she caught a sparrow, a vole, a rabbit, and a thrush.

Bluepaw padded with her fresh-kill in her mouth and under her chin (her mother had taught her how to do it when she was a couple moons old) and padded over to the spot where she had left Rainpaw. He was already there with a vole, a chaffinch, and a mouse. Rainpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement at the sight of Bluepaw.

Bluepaw set her load down and hissed, "It lets you carry more prey! Besides, I caught more than you." She twitched her tail, picked up her load and flicked her tail in the direction of the camp. Bluepaw and Rainpaw padded side by side to the ravine and carefully made their way down. They deposited their catch, and Bluepaw took the mouse, and vole to the elders.

She dipped her head, and padded back to the fresh-kill pile where she took the rabbit, sparrow and thrush to the queens.

As she padded into the nursery, she heard wailing. Moonpaw! She raced to the nursery and dropped the fresh-kill at Cloverfern's paws and padded beside her friend. She looked like she was in pain. Bluepaw raced out to find Rainpaw. She saw him, pelted over to him and skidded to a halt.

"Rainpaw! Moonpaw's having her kits! Come on. You need to be in there! We both do! Let's go!"

She turned around and raced to the nursery. As she padded in, she saw spasms go through Moonpaw's body. She laid down by the queens head and rested her tail on her head. _Mother, help Moonpaw! Please! _

She smelled a familiar scent and felt her mother's presence. _I'm here, Bluepaw. Moonpaw is going to be fine._

She heard Rainpaw come in and sit beside her, his pelt pressed against her for support.

Moonpaw's body shook again as a kit plopped by Rosefeather and a cream-furred apprentice. Rosefeather nipped the sack the kit was in and licked it until it started breathing regularly and pushed it to its mothers' belly. Rosefeather out her paw on Moonpaw's belly gently as another spasm went through her body and yet another kit plopped in front of Rosefeather.

"Creampaw do what I just did," Rosefeather ordered her apprentice. The cream-furred apprentice nodded and did as her mentor did.

Another spasm hit Moonpaw as she fell limply against her nest. Rosefeather nipped the sack, licked it and put it beside the other two kits. Rosefeather sighed and meowed to her apprentice, "Go get the borage leaves."

"What about the other kits?" Bluepaw rose to her paws and padded over to the medicine cat.

"There were only three. Two she-cats and a tom."

Bluepaw purred as she padded back to her spot and looked down happily at the kits. The tom was a light brown tabby, one of the she-kits were gray like her mother and the other she-kit was a silver tabby. "What are you going to name them?"

Moonpaw purred happily, but tiredly. "The tom will be Thrushkit, the gray she-cat will be Cinderkit, and the silver tabby she-cat will be Silverkit."

Cloverfern's kits scampered over to see the newborn kits. All three of them were excited to have new denmates.

Cloverfern snapped, "Firekit, Mintkit, Shrewkit! Get over here. It's time for your nap. You can play with Thrushkit, Cinderkit, and Silverkit later."

Firekit, Shrewkit, and Mintkit padded over to Cloverfern and snuggled up to her.

"How old are they?"

"Five moons. They were born before you joined. Plumfight's kits were born about a moon after mine."

Bluepaw nodded. "Well, we'll leave you guys to see to Moonpaw. We've got to tell our friends." The queen nodded and Bluepaw and Rainpaw padded side by side as they approached the apprentices den.

Flowerstar stood in front of them and mewed, "I want you two to come to the Gathering the day after tomorrow. Moonpaw can come when her kits have weaned, and begin her training. The sooner she get her warrior name the better. Tomorrow me, you and Rainpaw will be practicing battle moves. Volefur is on the Dawn patrol and asked me if I could teach him some battle moves."

Bluepaw dipped her head. Rainpaw flicked his tail. When Flowerstar padded away. Bluepaw went to the fresh-kill pile and picked up her water vole. She padded over to Rainpaw and dropped it at his paws. "Want to share?"

Rainpaw nodded. Then they both dug in and the flavor sung like the forest itself. When they had finished, Bluepaw licked Rainpaw between the ears and did what she saw the other cats doing. Rainpaw licked her shoulder gently. Bluepaw licked his ears. She remembered what he said when she had asked him to protect Moonpaw: _I'm not going to be her mate. I've got my eyes on another cat._

_Was that cat me? I mean, he is being gentle and he had hope in his eyes when I went up to him to ask if he wanted to come here. Could it be that he loves me?_

Rainpaw continued licking her shoulder gently and then he started purring. Bluepaw froze. She pulled away, her ears flat, and Rainpaw's purring faltered. He looked at her with confusion in his pale blue eyes.

"Rainpaw, when you said you've got your eyes on another cat when I asked you to protect Moonpaw, who did you mean?"

Rainpaw flicked his ear nervously and replied, "You."

Bluepaw leaped to her paws, shocked, and back away. Rainpaw scramble to his paw and asked, "What is it?"

Bluepaw flattened her ears playfully, and hissed. She leaped onto Rainpaw and bowled him over. He yelped in shock. Bluepaw growled playfully swiped him with her forepaw, claws sheathed.

Rainpaw leaped back and asked, "What was that for?"

"I was only play-fighting. And to answer your first question: I was shocked because while you've had your eye on me, Moonpaw has had her eye on you." Bluepaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed. "And I was…um, j-jealous." Bluepaw flicked her tail nervously.

Rainpaw purred in amusement. "There was no need to be jealous, love. I have eyes only for you." Rainpaw padded up to her and rubbed his face on hers.

Bluepaw's pelt pricked and she looked over to see Bluefur's blue eyes blazing with jealousy and hostility. Bluepaw flicked her tail in anger.

Bluefur padded over, glared at Bluepaw, and turned to Rainpaw, who was gazing at Bluepaw. Only when Bluefur cleared her throat did Rainpaw look at her. Bluepaw purred with satisfaction.

Bluefur asked Rainpaw, "Do you want to go hunting with me? _Alon_e?" Bluefur hissed the last word.

Rainpaw held her gaze replied with the same tone she used, "No, I will not. I'm not fooled by your trickery. My heart is for Bluepaw alone and no one else." Rainpaw flattened his ears and growled.

Bluefur glared at Rainpaw, then at Bluepaw. "I'll have him yet, Bluepaw. You will do well to remember that."

Bluepaw flattened her ears and growled. "Everything's not about you Bluefur. The world doesn't revolve around you. Now go, before I show you what being a warrior is all about."

Bluefur flattened her ears. "I already know what being a warrior means!"

"Really? Cause you sure don't act like it! You act like a kit! To be a warrior means to be loyal to your Clanmates and not object to their choice, like you did with Rainpaw! If you truly love him, then you'd want him to be happy! Do you love him?" Bluefur nodded. "Then instead of being jealous, let him be happy! Let him choose."

"You remind me of me when I was little and you look like me. How is that possible?"

Bluepaw shuffled her paws. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you."

"If I can keep a secret? Bluepaw, I can keep a secret, trust me."

"Okay, come closer." Bluefur leaned in. "We're kin."

Bluefur leaped back. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. That's all I know."

Bluefur nodded and mewed, "I'm sorry, Bluepaw. I'll leave you two alone." With a flick of her tail, Bluefur padded away.

Flowerstar padded back in with Rabbitpaw and Graypaw by her side. Bluepaw looked to the sky and saw Silverpelt began to some out. They had taken longer on that patrol than Flowerstar intended.

Flowerstar leaped onto the Highrock and gave the familiar summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

The Clan began to gather. When the Clan was assembled, Flowerstar began to speak. "We gather here today to give two apprentices their warrior names. Rabbitpaw, and Graypaw, come forth."

Graypaw and Rabbitpaw padded over to their leader as she leaped down from the Highrock.

"I, Flowerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Flowerstar's gaze traveled to the two apprentices in front of her. "Rabbitpaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Rabbitpaw's reply was clear and strong. "I do."

Graypaw was quivering with excitement, but her meow was steady and strong. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment, you'll be known as Graystream. StarClan honors your patience and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Flowerstar put her muzzle on Graystream's head and Graystream licked her shoulder in response. The she padded over to stand beside Angelcloud, the Clan deputy.

Flowerstar turned to Rabbitpaw. "Rabbitpaw, from this moment on, you'll be know as Rabbitwind. StarClan honors your courage and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Flowerstar put her muzzle on Rabbitwind's head and Rabbitwind licked her shoulder in response. He padded over to stand by a light ginger warrior. Rabbitwind and Graystream raised their head proudly.

"Rabbitwind! Graystream! Rabbitwind! Graystream!" The Clan yowled their names to the stars.

"In honor of their ancestors, they must sit in silent vigil while we sleep until dawn."

Bluepaw padded to her den as the new warriors made their way over to the ravine and sat down.

_I am an apprentice of ThunderClan. Someday that'll be me and my friends._


	8. Death and Warrior Names

Chapter 7

Bluepaw woke up and stretched. She padded out of the apprentices den to see Moonpaw gazing after her kits, who were play-fighting. Bluepaw padded over to her just as Thrushkit bowled over Cinderkit; she squealed in surprise. Moonpaw leaped to her paws and cuffed Thrushkit gently on the head and mewed sternly, "Thrushkit! What have I told you about being rough with your sisters?"

Thrushkit flicked his ears in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Moonpaw. I was just playing. Hey, why are you still called 'Moonpaw?'"

"Because, my kit, I am still an apprentice. I had you before I could start my training."

"Oh, well, I think that's cool. It means your different and we're different."

Moonpaw rolled her eyes as she saw Bluepaw padding over to them. "Hey, Bluepaw, don't you have training now?"

"Yes, but I wanted to check up on you and the kits. They really are beautiful."

"Thanks, but you should get going. Hey, does, um, Rainpaw like me?"

Bluepaw hesitated. "Um, I don't know. He didn't say anything. You ask him." Bluepaw dipped her head respectfully and trotted over to meet Rainpaw. "Hey, where's Flowerstar?"

"Not here yet. How's Moonpaw doing?"

"She's doing fine. She should be able to start her training soon."

"That's good. She needs to get her warrior name before she has any other kits."

"Yes, she does."

Then Flowerstar came padding toward them. "Good, you two are awake. I thought since we're going to be doing training with Rainpaw, you should show me what you know practicing on Rainpaw."

Bluepaw nodded. "I'll do my best. It's all based on instincts really."

"That's okay. Just do what you normally do."

Bluepaw nodded her head and followed Flowerstar as she headed for the training hollow, Rainpaw right behind her. A flash of brown caught Bluepaw's eyes, and when she looked over, she saw a vole. Instinctively, she dropped into a crouch, and crept lightly toward the vole. The vole sensed her and ran, but Bluepaw gave chase, and leaped. A flash of claws, and she had it with a bite to the neck. Bluepaw picked it up and returned to Flowerstar, tail held up high and chin up.

"Well done!" Flowerstar purred. "Bury it and we'll come back for it after training." Flowerstar led them to the training hollow. Only when they were there would she look at them. "Bluepaw, show me what you and Rainpaw got."

Bluepaw dipped her head and turned on Rainpaw. She crouched, tail flicking back and forth. She leaped and when she was near Rainpaw, twisted in the air and unbalanced Rainpaw, sending him flying across the way and landed on the sand. Bluepaw landed lightly on her paws in the sand, holding her head high, and tail straight up. Rainpaw struggled to his paws, hissed crossly, and leaped at Bluepaw, forelegs extended. Bluepaw crouched, then rolled on her back and twisted him with her forepaws. She rolled and leaped to her paws, but Rainpaw was ready for her. He swiped his paws and it hit Bluepaw head and she staggered on her paws. Rainpaw took the advantage and leaped onto her back, and Bluepaw crumbled underneath him. Bluepaw made herself relax and when Rainpaw yowl in triumph, Bluepaw shot upwards. Bluepaw quickly leaped and landed on Rainpaw, where she held him to the ground.

"Well done, Bluepaw. I must say that was quite impressive for a cat who's only been an apprentice for a day. Rainpaw you did well too, but I want to give you advice on your attacking, Rainpaw. You fought bravely and you did good to use your size against Bluepaw, but she still managed to take advantage of your moment's victory. Bluepaw is smaller, and perhaps stronger, but you must control your body weight, Rainpaw. Like Bluepaw did when you first started to attack you; she landed on her paws lightly."

Bluepaw raised her head high and got off of Rainpaw, and she licked one paw and drew it over her ear as she listened. Rainpaw, on the other hand, held on to her every word, determined to get everything right. Bluepaw rolled her eyes Rainpaw's lack of confidence. "Rainpaw, you'll never win if you don't have confidence in yourself. That's how you lost."

Flowerstar nodded. "Bluepaw's right, Rainpaw. Have some confidence. The more you lack confidence, the less likely you'll win. But don't get too over-confident." Rainpaw nodded. "Now, Bluepaw, pretend I'm an enemy warrior who's trying to get into the nursery; what will you do?"

Bluepaw immediately leaped at Flowerstar, who crouched with her eyes fixed on Bluepaw, and when she was near her mentor, she rolled into a ball and started spinning. She crashed into her leader and she heard a "Ufff-f" and a thump. Bluepaw unrolled herself and looked at her leader. She was getting to her paws when Bluepaw fully uncurled herself from a ball.

"Well done, Bluepaw. I didn't see that one coming. Nice timing. But let's see how you react to this. Watch Rainpaw." Flowerstar trained both of them until the sunset.

"Well done. You guys learn fast. I think that's enough for one day. I'm not as young as I used to be." Bluepaw nodded. "Go hunt and bring back something for the Clan. Be back by moonhigh." Flowerstar padded away.

Bluepaw leaped away and padded away from the training hollow. She scented a wood mouse and she started stalking into the undergrowth.

By the time Bluepaw returned to camp, she had caught a wood mouse, a pigeon, a squirrel, a vole and a sparrow. She put them in the pile of fresh-kill and took the wood mouse for herself. She saw Rainpaw over by the apprentices den and she went to join him. By the time, she got over to the apprentices den, Leafpaw, and Squirrelpaw sat with Rainpaw.

"Hey guys. So what did your mentors teach you today?"

"My mentor taught me to climb a tree today. I was so high, I could see the other Clan's territory!" meowed Squirrelpaw.

"My mentor taught me to hunt shrew's. Let me tell you, he knows how to hunt!" Leafpaw purred with amusement.

Bluepaw saw gray movement out of the corner of her eyes and looked over to see Moonpaw padding toward them with her kits right behind her.

"Hey, I came to introduce my kits to you guys. Also, Flowerstar says when they're allowed to be left alone with the other queens, I'll be able to join you guys. It should be soon. Anyways, the gray tabby is Cinderkit, the silver tabby is Silverkit and the light brown tabby is Thrushkit."

Bluepaw purred with amusement as Moonpaw's kits jumped onto Moonpaw and rolled her toward the camp entrance. Thrushkit jumped into the air and tumbled Cinderkit over.

Suddenly, Bluepaw caught a trace of ShadowClan scent in the breeze. She yowled a warning to her Clanmates, grabbed Thrushkit and raced to the Nursery. She threw Thrushkit in, and raced to get the other two kits, but Moonpaw had Silverkit and Leafpaw had Cinderkit. Leafpaw squeezed in first and Moonpaw threw herself in after. Leafpaw came out with Cloverfern and Plumflight, making sure the Nursery entrance was closed. Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw went to guard the Elders den, Blackpaw and Dawnpaw went to protect the Nursery while Rainpaw and Bluepaw raced to get in line with the warriors.

ShadowClan warriors burst through the camp entrance and Bluepaw leaped into the air, curled into a ball and spun into the ShadowClan warriors. She uncurled quickly, leaped to her paws and hissed at a ginger apprentice. She unsheathed her claws and swiped her paws down his side. He squealed and fled.

Bluepaw turned and leaped onto a light brown warrior. She slipped under his belly and scratched it. The warrior rolled and leaped to his paws to face his opponent. Bluepaw didn't waste a moment; she leaped onto his back, dug her claws in, and bit into his shoulder. The warrior screeched, struggling to get out from under Bluepaw's grip and fled.

Bluepaw turned to see how her Clanmates were doing. There were only a few warriors left. The other apprentice, a brown she-cat with white paws, was fighting Rainpaw. Rainpaw had a wound in his shoulder that was bleeding and he was getting slower by the minute. Bluepaw leaped onto the apprentices back and bit down on her shoulder. The she-cat screeched and ran.

Bluepaw looked at Rainpaw and saw with horror that he was laying on the ground, dead. She felt a surge of fury go through her. Blinded by rage, she attacked the nearest ShadowClan warrior, and scratched her side. She bit, and scratched at the ShadowClan warrior until he fled. When Bluepaw looked around for another warrior to attack, she saw that all the ShadowClan warriors had been driven out.

Bluepaw turned and padded toward Rainpaw, who was lifeless. She crouched down beside him and let out a yowl of grief. She put her nose in his fur, inhaling his scent one last time. She scented Moonpaw padding up and heard her laying down beside him. Her friends and Volefur came padding up as well and crouched in grief. The other Clan members came up to Rainpaw to share tongues with him one last time.

She heard her leader calling a meeting, took one look at Rainpaw's lifeless body and joined the other apprentices. Her head bowed, but her ears angled toward her leader she listened.

"Cats of ThunderClan, ShadowClan's attack has made me think that now is the time to train more warriors. We need more of them if we are to survive. So Cloverfern, get your kits." The light brown she-cat raced to the Nursery and seconds later, Firekit, Mintkit, and Shrewkit came padding out. They were almost 6 moons, so Bluepaw guessed Flowerstar could appoint them mentors.

"Until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Mintpaw. Oakclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice. You are quick and intelligent; teach all you know to Mintpaw." The light brown tabby nodded his acceptance and touched noses with Mintpaw. They went to join the other mentors and apprentices.

Flowerstar turned to the white-and-ginger kit. "Until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Shrewpaw. Swiftcloud, you will mentor him." Flowerstar's sister padded forward. "Swiftcloud, you are wise and brave. I trust you will teach these things to your apprentice." The black-and-white she-cat nodded her head and touched noses with Shrewpaw. Then Swiftcloud went to join Oakclaw.

"Until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Firepaw. Bluefur, you will mentor him. You are intelligent and brave. I trust you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." The blue-gray warrior nodded her head and touched noses with Firepaw. They joined Swiftcloud and Oakclaw. "We shall have Rainpaw's vigil until dawn." Flowerstar leaped down from the Highrock.

Bluepaw went to congratulate the apprentices and mentors. Then she went to take her place by Rainpaw to mourn her lost friend.

Four moons have passed since Rainpaw's death and Creampaw, the apprentice medicine cat, is now a full time medicine cat, named Creamfeather, since Rosefeather resigned as medicine cat to be with Volefur, revealed that Graystream, Sparrowpelt, Bluefur, Rabbitleap, Snowfern, and Creamfeather are her kits, and is now expecting kits again. Volefur was given Moonpaw to train when she could leave her kits and now she can fight and defend her kits. Her kits are getting bigger everyday.

Bluepaw made her way to the training hollow where she promised to meet Moonpaw. She padded past the trees and the bushes. Everything changed when Rainpaw died. Bluepaw didn't eat or train for days; she just sat there, staring into the distance with sad eyes. All her friends and mentor were worried she would die, but once she had a talk with her mom and Rainpaw, who had been added to her dreams since he died, and they told her she couldn't grieve for too long because good things come to those who work hard, and that Rainpaw would always be with her, she trained harder than ever. Her friends were glad she was back to normal and her mentor was glad she was eating and training again.

Bluepaw saw Moonpaw and Volefur sitting there waiting for her. Moonpaw rose to her paws as soon as she saw Bluepaw. "Hey, Volefur says Flowerstar is on patrol so he'll be taking over your training for the day." Bluepaw nodded.

"Bluepaw, I know Flowerstar is getting you ready to be a full warrior, but I wanted to assess your skills today; all of them. I asked Flowerstar if your assessment goes well, if she could make you two full warriors and she said yes. Now I know you have only been training for three moons, Moonpaw, but you have been learning fast, and I think you're ready." Moonpaw's tail curled up in delight and Bluepaw flicked her ears in excitement.

"First we'll assess your battle skills. Moonpaw, pretend I'm trying to get to your kits." Moonpaw flicked her tail angrily and leaped into the air, landing squarely on Volefur's shoulder's, flipped him over, and flung him across the training hollow. Volefur got to his paws, shook the sand out of his fur and padded back over to Bluepaw and Moonpaw. "Good job, Moonpaw. Now you, Bluepaw. I'm attacking the camp." Bluepaw immediately leaped into the air, rolled into a ball, spun the air, hit the tree and spun straight into Volefur, who flipped right into the sand a second time. He got up and padded over to them, shaking the sand out of his fur. "Good, now the second assessment is to catch the Clan prey. Bring as much as you can. Go." Volefur flicked his tail and Bluepaw and Moonpaw raced off in different directions.

Bluepaw tracked down a wood pigeon and pounced on it before it could bolt. She picked it up in her mouth and lightly padded deeper into the forest until she saw a young rabbit. She dug a hole and put the pigeon into it, filling the hole back up. Then she dropped into a crouch and padded up to the rabbit. When she was close enough, she killed it with a swift bite to the neck. She put the rabbit with the pigeon, and continued to stalk prey.

Bluepaw dragged the rabbit toward Volefur just as Moonpaw brought in a mouse. Volefur looked from Bluepaw to Moonpaw, then meowed, "Well done, both of you. We'll collect the rest of your prey and head back to camp. We've got a ceremony to hold."

Bluepaw's tail flicked with excitement as she padded to her stash of prey, dug it up, crammed her jaws and put the rest under her chin, leaving only a squirrel and a vole, which Volefur picked up, along with Moonpaw's woodpecker and shrew. Moonpaw had her jaw crammed with prey too, but none under her chin.

Bluepaw followed Volefur back to camp as fast as she could without tripping. Once in the clearing, she put down the prey under her chin and padded over to the fresh-kill pile to drop the prey in her mouth and went back for the rest of her prey. She put it in her jaw and padded back to the fresh-kill pile to drop them, taking the wood mouse with her. She ate her mouse in silence. Once she was done, she groomed her pelt so that it was sleek and shiny. She looked up just as Flowerstar leaped onto the Highrock.

Bluepaw rose to her paws as Flowerstar called the customary call to summon the Clan together. She saw Angelcloud padding toward her to escort her. When she reached Bluepaw, she whispered, "On the patrol, Flowerstar lost a life. She's got one more and she leaves us forever. Just thought you should know since you're her apprentice." Bluepaw nodded her thanks.

"ThunderClan, we gather before StarClan to present two apprentices to our warrior ancestors as warriors tonight. Bluepaw, Moonpaw, come forward." Bluepaw padded beside Moonpaw up to her mentor and sat beside her with Moonpaw to her left. Flowerstar looked to Silverpelt as it came out. "I, Flowerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Flowerstar turned her light green gaze to Moonpaw and Bluepaw. "Moonpaw, Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Moonpaw's tail flicked with excitement, but her voice was steady as she meowed, "I do."

Bluepaw raised her chin. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonflower. ThunderClan honors you intelligence and your wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Flowerstar put her muzzle on Moonflower's head and Moonflower licked her shoulder respectfully. Moonflower went to take her place on the warriors side, her amber eyes shining.

"Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Blueflower. ThunderClan honors your determination and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Flowerstar put her muzzle on Blueflower's head and Blueflower licked her shoulder respectfully. Blueflower went to join her place with the warriors.

"In honor of their warrior ancestors, Blueflower and Moonflower must sit in silent vigil and watch over the camp while we sleep, but first we welcome three new apprentices." Flowerstar flicked her tail and Sandkit, Dustkit, and Graykit scampered over. "Until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Graypaw. Rainbowcloud, you will mentor him. You are brave and intelligent. I trust you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice." Rainbowcloud padded up to Graypaw and touched noses with him. Then she led him over to where the other mentors were.

"Until he has earned his warrior name, he will be know as Dustpaw. Volefur, now that Moonflower is a warrior, you are free to take on a new apprentice. You will train Dustpaw. You are brave and loyal, I trust you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Volefur padded up to Dustpaw and touched noses with him, then led him over to Rainbowcloud.

"Until she has earned her warrior name, she will be know as Sandpaw. Honeyclaw, you will train her. I trust you will pass on all you know to her, for you are wise and brave." The light ginger warrior touched noses with the pale ginger she-cat and led her over by his sister.

Blueflower went over to the entrance with Moonflower and watched the camp as everyone went into their dens.


End file.
